The Key To My Heart
by VanillaTwilight.24
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfic.Mikan Sakura didn't know that working as Natsume Hyuuga's personal secretary will change her life. And why does Natsume resemble her first love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :D

This is my first fanfic :

Please tell me if I should continue it :)

It's okay if you point out any mistake,typo,wrong grammar etc.

Please tell me if you have any comments,suggestion or ideas for the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Gakuen Alice

* * *

As I walked in a room filled with people who is busy doing their work, I thought _"What am I doing here?! I don't understand why I even got the accepted in this place…" _but my thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch! "

* * *

"Watch where you're going, _polka-dots."_ The person told me. '_Polka-dots?' _And I then realized what he said; he was stating my **underwear pattern**. Oh Shoot! He saw it?! But how?! I then figured I looked like a tomato since I'm blushing like crazy.

And I looked up and saw that his crimson orbs were on me plus, he was smirking at my reaction.

"Ohh I am so sorry Mr. Pervert!" then I smirked at him. But something about this guy is familiar, disheveled raven hair, hypnotizing crimson eyes and a smirk that is oddly familiar. '_Where have I seen this guy?' _

"Like what you see, Polka?" He teased. Then I realized I was staring at him for so long.

"No, _arrogant pervert…_" I said. But I then realized that he looked a lot like my first love but it's impossible since he left Tokyo and never came back.

**_-Flashback-_**

_ "I love you, Mikan" he said as he tilted my chin and place a small peck on my lips._

_I was so distracted of the kiss that I wasn't able to ask him when he will be back from America and when I looked up it was too late, he was already inside their car. But I then noticed something in my hands, a small box. When I opened it, I smiled because inside was a locket but I couldn't open it. There was some kind of lock, so I searched for the key inside but I only found a letter._

* * *

_Dear Mikan,_

_ When you read this letter, I guess we would already be leaving for America. I told myself that before we leave, I would like to confess my love for you. Yes, I love you Mikan, from the moment we met I know that you would be the one who would put a smile on my face, someone who could pull me out of the darkness. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you this before, but I promise you that I will come back for you. Since you found this letter, I guess you were trying to find the key for you pendant but sorry to disappoint you, the key is with me. When I come back and we see each other again. You see, that pendant is one of a kind, you can only open it with the key that I have with me. So in order to see what's inside you have to wait for me. Promise me, Mikan that you will wait for me. I love you Mikan and wait for me. Take care, my love._

_ Nat-chan_

_

* * *

  
_

_When I read it I cried and promised myself that I will wait for him. No matter how long it takes. _

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Oi" the man said and I realized that I was staring blankly into space.

"Sorry" I muttered and kept thinking about Nat-chan.

"So you're not telling me who you are?"He smirked

"And why would I tell a pervert like you!" I smacked at him.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to talk like that to the owner of this place?" He inquired

"Do you even know who I am, Miss? I am Natsume Hyuuga the President of Hyuuga Corp."

And that was when my whole life came down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank all those who had reviewed the first chapter and I hope that you would like this new chapter. And I would like to say sorry in advance if you don't like this chapter :(

And again, it's okay if you point out any mistake,typo,wrong grammar etc.

Feel free to tell me if I have any comments,suggestion or ideas for the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Gakuen Alice

* * *

'_I can't believe that it's my first day of work and my boss already hates me' Mikan sighed. _ Well I better start doing my job before my boss already fires me.

While Mikan was busy writing down what Natsume has to do that weekend. She failed to notice two pairs of eyes were watching her every moves.

* * *

**-Inside Natsume's office-**

While they were looking at Mikan through the door.

"So that's your new _personal_ secretary." A blond man with cerulean eyes said.

"Hn, I still don't know why I agreed to let her work here." Natsume admitted while quietly closing the door.

"Maybe because you _like her_ Natsume" his so-called best friend teased.

"Shut up, Ruka. I don't even know her well enough to like her." as Natsume tried to reason with Ruka.

"Hey Natsume, had you ever experienced 'Love at first sight'?" Ruka asked while staring at the view outside his office window.

"No." Natsume stated. Although he suddenly had the feeling he had forgotten something. Something that he knows is important but he just couldn't think what. But his thoughts were interrupted when a certain brunette knocked on his door. "Come in."

"Good Morning, Mr. Hyuuga but I believe you have a meeting with the President of Imai International in half an hour." Mikan informed Natsume in the most polite voice she could manage.

"Hn, Thanks." Mikan was about to go out of his office when Natsume stopped her.

"You do know you can always call me Natsume, _**Polka**_."He smirked while Mikan hurriedly went out while blushing.

"What's that for Natsume?" Ruka asked and he was obviously confused on his given nickname to Mikan.

"Nothing, Ruka." He said while smirking.

"Well I have to go, see you around." Ruka said while in a hurry to go somewhere else.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later…**

"Oi Polka!" Natsume said.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked while busily fixing the files needed for the meeting.

"Let's go already. Didn't I tell you to call me Natsume?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry but it's rude and I'll only call you Natsume when you call me by my own name." she then smirked.

"Whatever." was all Natsume could say. When the two stopped, they preceded to the conference room.

And Mikan was shocked to see that the President of Imai International was actually her childhood friend…

"HOTARU?!" a confused Mikan asked. When she realized that it was really her best friend, she ran and when she was about to hug Hotaru. But she didn't know that Hotaru already moved and she hugged another person. And that person was none other than her boss, Natsume Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!I'm sorry if I didn't upload this chapter soon.:(

And this is the loooongest chapter I have written XD

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :

It's okay if you point out any mistake,typo,wrong grammar etc.

Feel free to tell me if I have any comments,suggestion or ideas for the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"I didn't know you'd fall for me that easily, Polka." Natsume smirked while looking at the brunette.

"PERVERT I HATE YOU!" Mikan finally let's go of her boss while muttering "beside I already fell for someone."

Unfortunately for Mikan, Natsume heard her last statement and with a stoic face asked "Who?"

"Why will I tell you?" Mikan answered while the two started a glaring contest. Natsume was about to say something but was cut by Hotaru whom they forgot was actually there.

"Okay enough with the love quarrel."Hotaru teased while still keeping a stoic face.

The _couple_ glared at the raven haired girl.

"Anyway, on with the meeting." Natsume said.

_**After the meeting…**_

"Do you want to have dinner later at Crimson Nights, Hotaru?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"Sure, I have nothing do to anyway."Natsume then intervened

"Not you Pervert!" Mikan shouted while sticking out her tongue like a child

"Is that how you call your boss?" he smirked.

"I'll check my schedule." Hotaru finally answered while checking her planner. "I have another meeting to attend to but I'll try for your sake, Baka."

"Yay!" the brunette screamed while attempting to hug her best friend _again_ but she failed to notice that Hotaru has already left and _**hugged **_Natsume instead.

"And you even said you hated me." Natsume teased his secretary.

"SHUT UP!" Mikan hurriedly went out hoping that Natsume didn't notice her _now_ blushing face.

_**At Crimson Nights…**_

'_Where is Hotaru? I do hope she can come or else I might get stuck with __**Mr. Natsume Hyuuga**_.' Mikan thought while looking at her boss who is looking as bored as ever. But her thoughts were interrupted when Natsume's phone beeped. He quickly pulled out his phone and read the text message.

* * *

_From: Hotaru Imai_

_To: Natsume Hyuuga_

_I won't be able to come to have dinner with you. Tell the Baka I said 'Sorry.' _

_Good luck and have fun with your __**date**_.

* * *

"Polka, your best friend won't be coming. She said she was sorry." Natsume said while he saw Mikan pouting and was about to leave. "And she also said to enjoy _**OUR DATE**_."

When Mikan heard the last statement she stopped and slowly faces Natsume with his famous smirk plastered on his _gorgeous _face.

"That's it! I'm going home." She was about to call a cab when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the restaurant. "Mr. Hyuuga what on Earth are you doing? Let go of me!" Mikan struggled to get loose but Natsume had a hard gripped and he kept dragging her and made her sit down.

"What do you think are you doing?!" Mikan hissed but Natsume ignored her and called on the waitress. So Mikan decided to just do whatever her boss would want. Since she doesn't like to get fired on her first day.

"Hello I'm Valerie and what would you like to order?" the waitress asked while looking at Natsume. Mikan noticed that Valerie kept on moving flirtatiously .But Natsume ignored Valerie's movements and asked Mikan what she would like to eat.

"I would like a Medium Rare Steak."

"Make that two and a bottle of your best wine." And with that Valerie left give their orders to the chef.

"So what else are we going to do?"'

"Eat. What else? And if there is still time, we might be able to buy some things." He smirked.

"Ugh you are so annoying."

"Whatever." And with that the two of them sat and waited for their food to arrive as silence enveloped their table.

"So tell me about yourself." As Natsume tried to have a conversation with _**his**_ date.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I was born on January 1, 1987 so that makes me 23 years old. What about you?"

"Natsume Hyuuga. November 27, 1985. 25 years old. And may I ask you a question; doesn't your boyfriend care on how you dress?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend and what made you think I even had one? And what's wrong with how I dress?"

"More or less you dress like an elderly woman. I bet my great grandmother wore clothes much more decent than that." He pointed at the clothes Mikan wore which is a white polo and a very long skirt plus she was wearing a beige cardigan to complete her attire while for her feet she just wore black flats and since she was almost late for work she didn't have time to fix her hair so she just put it in a messy bun.

"Well sorry if I can't buy designer clothes which I believe is worth your taste." She said sarcastically.

"Hn." And with that she just rolled her eyes and waited for their food to arrive.

"Hello again, here are your orders and a bottle of our best wine. Valerie said while placing their orders at their table.

"Thank you." Natsume was talking to Valerie but his eyes were on Mikan who is just staring onto space. As Valerie left, the two ate their dinner quietly although a certain lad kept staring at someone while eating.

_**After eating…**_

As they were walking around the mall looking for random stuff Natsume got a call and excused himself. While he was n the phone, Mikan saw the most beautiful dress outside a designer boutique. She stared at the white dress. It would've looked at her but realized she can never buy something as expensive as this. Unknown to her. Natsume was looking at her and saw the look on her face when she stared at the dress.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked when he was finished with the phone call.

"Again, didn't I tell you to call me Natsume?"

"Fine. Natsume can you just wait here I would just buy Howalons."

"Whatever."

Since the line at the Howalon store was so long she had to wait for 10 minutes just to buy one. When she already got back, she noticed Natsume was holding a black paper bag. Since she didn't want to intrude his space she didn't ask what is inside it.

Natsume being the gentleman he is, he drove Mikan to her house. When she arrived at her home she feel so tired that she changed into her pajamas and slept.

_**The next morning…**_

When Mikan arrived she noticed that there was a black paper bag was on top of her desk and she checked what's inside and she saw the exact white dress she saw at the fancy boutique yesterday at the mall. Since she remembered _someone_ holding the exact black paper bag last night she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so SORRY if I wasn't updating this story for 2 months :(

I lost my inspiration and I didn't want to write anything since I know it'll end in a crappy way. I was also thinking of other stories I'd probably post here if the plot is done.

I pretty much need help. So if you have any ideas/suggestions, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me :D

Again, sorry and I hope you like it. I'll try to update this story as much as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own Gakuen Alice

* * *

As Natsume went back inside his office, he couldn't help but smirk at Mikan the moment he opened the door. He was so amused by the smile that was plastered on Mikan's face and he knows that it had something to do with _his_ gift.

"Good Morning, Mr. Hyuuga." She said with a heartwarming smile.

"What's so good with the morning, Polka?" He teased causing the brunette to blush.

"Nothing you would care about Pervert."

"Are you sure that smile of yours I had seen just a few minutes ago wasn't because of me?" When Mikan heard this she was now as red a tomato.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes. Natsume started walking inside his office when he remembered something.

"By the way Polka, you have to come with me later."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Ohh you'll see. Just wear something casual and be ready at about 7." And with that he left with a smile on his face.

**-Mikan's POV-**

_Ugh what could that Pervert be planning? One minute I was so happy but he came in and he just had to tease me. And I even thought he was someone who is caring and sweet but I guess I was wrong on that one. Well back to work …_

**-Normal POV-**

Since Mikan's work starts at 8:30 and ends at 4:30 so she still had a lot of time to get ready for their _date_ meeting, well at least that's what she thinks it is. Although she only have to answer calls or write down important events that Natsume has to attend to, she doesn't have any more work to do. As she waited for the time to pass by, all she could was to think about the things that happened in the past, unconsciously she held the heart-shaped locket on her neck and can't help but to murmur the name _Nat-chan, where are you?_

Unknown to her, Natsume heard it when he was about to go out for lunch and was deciding whether to invite Mikan since he knows she is practically bored to death. And when he heard Mikan murmur the name Nat-chan, he can't help but wonder why it was quite familiar to him.

"Hey."

"…"

"Polka?"

"…" still no answer

"Oi, Mikan!"

"Na-Natsume?" was the only thing she said after she broke out of her trance.

"Baka, so do you want to get Lunch or something?"

"Umm, sure…" Mikan was a bit confused since Natsume was kind of asking her out.

"Hn. Let's go." Natsume said while heading out to the door

"Natsume? You just called me by my first name." She said. As Natsume realized that she was right but he also remembered that Mikan called him by his name.

"So did you, _**Mikan**_." As he said this, he walked closer to Mikan and leaned in that their faces were only inches apart; as she blushed a thousand shades of red when she suddenly realized that she really did call him by his first name. "Does this finally mean that you will address me as Natsume?"

"YES!" She suddenly screamed when she couldn't take the mere closeness of their faces.

"I didn't know that you would give in that easily." Her sudden agreement made Natsume raise an eyebrow. After considering her answer he again went towards the door. As he was about to reach the door knob he stopped and looked at the now red Mikan and said, "So what are you waiting for, Mikan."

"Wait, I didn't say 'Yes' to the name calling thing. I only said 'Yes' to the lunch offer." She whined as she went towards Natsume who is smirking at her reaction.

"Oh, don't worry you could do both." Natsume's smirk grew bigger and suddenly grabbed her hand so they could finally go to their "_Lunch Date._" As they went to the parking lot, Mikan forgot to ask where they will eat.

"Mr. Hyuu- Natsume, where are you taking me?" But before she could get her answer, she was now sitting in Natsume's car.

"I'm taking you to Mars."He answered sarcastically while starting the car.

"Haha very funny." She stuck her tongue out at him. And with that, none of them uttered a word until they reached the café. Since Mikan was staring out the window she failed to notice that Natsume kept on glancing at her during the whole ride.

_**-Coffeelicious Café-**_

"Good Afternoon." The waitress greeted them when they sat down at a table near the window. When the waitress gave both of them the menu, Mikan noticed that the waitress keeps on looking at Natsume while Natsume was getting annoyed at the waitress.

"So what would you like to order?" she asked in a flirtatious way.

"Uhm, I would like to have the ham and cheese croissant and a caramel macchiato." Mikan told the waitress.

"Make it two ham and cheese croissant but I'll have a café latte instead." Natsume ordered while looking outside the window.

"So where are you taking me later on?" she was hoping to squeeze some teeny bit of information to where they were going tonight and why Natsume even asked her to wear something casual, I mean why will you go to a business meeting wearing a t-shirt with tattered pants and tennis shoes?

"That is a secret." He replied with a smirk.

"Ohh come on! At least give me a hint. A business meeting? A birthday party? Please?" as she gave him her signature puppy-dog eyes.

"That won't work on me, Polka."

"Hey! I thought you were already calling by my first name?"

"Well I thought about it and figured that you were right. It won't be so polite calling you that in the office."

"What? I don't get it? Why you- wait a minute you're stalling me aren't you? You're changing the topic so I won't ask any more questions about tonight." She said while raising a finger at his face and all Natsume could do is chuckle.

"Hmm, I was wrong about you. You weren't as dense as I thought you would be. Congrats on that one, Mikan." He seductively replied.

"Why you little-"Thankfully their meals had already arrived before the tow love birds could even make a scene.

When they were finished eating, Natsume asked Mikan where she lived.

"Why?" a confused Mikan asked.

"So I could put bombs on it, idiot. What do you think? I'm going to take you back to your house to get ready for the event later on."

"Well you didn't have to be sarcastic about it. Just drop me off near the park. I still need to go somewhere first."

"Tch. Whatever you want." And with that, Natsume dropped Mikan off the park and left while looking at her through the mirror. Unconsciously smiling as he looked at the brunette until he couldn't see her anymore. He was also wondering how she'll react with his _surprise_ later on.


End file.
